Sapphires and Diamonds
by Allimay
Summary: Poor Serena. Serena's been having a rough day. Her boyfriend just broke up with her, and she found out he's been cheating on her with Rei. After all of this happens, she decides to go live with her aunt in Hokkaido. There she meets a young and handsome man named sapphire. Will these two find love? You stay right there, and I'll show you!
1. The break up

Sapphires and Diamonds

Written by: Allimay

Chapter One: The Break Up

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON. SAILOR MOON IS OWNED BY NAOKO TAKEUCHI. I ONLY OWN MY OC'S! PLEASE SUPPORT THE FOLLOWING RELEASE! **

**The Break Up **

Serena sat in her chair next to Darien. They were alone at his house. No scouts and no Rini. Just the two of them. He was watching the news. Not bothering to even pay attention, or look at her.

She was very upset about the way Darien was treating her. He was much more demanding, and rude to her than he ever was in the past. She could tell something was up. So she was going to find out.

"Darien…" Serena said as she looked him. Darien said nothing. It was as if he had tuned her out while he was watching the news. Serena was very upset at this.

"Darien!" She said yet again, as her temper started to shorten with him. Yet he still said nothing. He just looked at her and then went back to watching the news.

Serena was very upset. She then got up and unplugged the TV. Darien then got upset. "SERENA!" He said shouting at her. "DARIEN!" She said shouting back while putting her hands onto her hips.

"Could you pay attention to me please?!" She said with frustration. He then looked at her angrily. "Fine…" He said as he calmed down.

"Thank you." She said as she looked over at him calming down. "Darien… I'm worried about you. It seems as if you aren't interested in me anymore." She said as she looked down at her navy blue pleated skirt.

He then sighed. He had to tell her the truth. Even if it did hurt her. "That's because I'm not." He said sighing once again.

Serena was shocked to hear this. "W-What?! You're not?!" She said in a shocking tone of voice. She was crushed. The man who provided her happiness, no longer loves her?

"No I'm not Serena." He told her this as he looked into her eyes. "You need to find someone better than me Serena. Somebody younger, somebody your age Serena." He said as he held her hands.

"No Darien, nobody could ever take your place in my heart. Don't leave me and Rini, PLEASE!" I said as hot tears spilt out of my eyes. He means so much to me.

"I'm sorry Serena, but we're through." He said as he got up and point to the door. "I think I'm going to have to ask you to leave now Serena." Darien said as he was still pointing to the door.

She was at a loss of words. At this point a sobbing Serena ran out the door. She was heartbroken. Heartbroken at the fact that Darien left her.

When she went to Rei's house, Rei was on the phone giggling with Darien. When they were dating, Darien was with Rei. He was cheating on her. This made her feel ten times worse about herself.

When Rei got off the phone, she saw Serena. Stunned to see Serena in tears, Rei looked down sadly. She didn't know what to say.

"Did you hear every word I said?" Rei said. "Yes Rei. Every single word." Serena said crying even more.

"I didn't know." Rei said. "Darien said you two broke up three months ago." Rei said sadly.

Serena looked down at her best friend sadly and cried. "HOW COULD YOU REI!" She said screaming while crying. Rei couldn't help but feel guilty. But it wasn't her fault that she didn't know.

"I said I didn't know Serena!" Re said as she started to cry with Serena. She then hugged Serena. Serena felt a little better but she still felt terrible, so she kept crying.

Rei then looked at her as she hugged her tightly and told her: "I'm sorry meatball head, I'm sorry."

_**To be continued… **_

**AN: So, what did you guys think? Did you like it? Tell what you thought about it. Also don't forget to R&R! See you next time in Chapter Two! **

**-Allimay**


	2. Opening up to mom

Sapphires and Diamonds

Written by: Allimay

Chapter Two: Opening up To Mom

Allimay: Before you read the Disclaimer, I would just like to thank you all for the very nice reviews I got. WOW! 4 Reviews in a day! That's AWESOME! I didn't even think I was going to get a review or follower yesterday. Thank you guys so much! Quick shout out to IvyD for being the first reviewer and follower to Sapphires and Diamonds. Thanks Ivy! You're a doll! Anyways to the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON. SAILOR MOON IS OWNED BY NAOKO TAKEUCHI. I ONLY OWN MY OC'S! PLEASE SUPPORT THE FOLLOWING RELEASE! **

**Opening up To Mom **

Serena sat there crying in Rei's room. "I-It's ok Rei." Serena said as she sniffled. Rei was wiping Serena's tears with a tissue. Even though Serena was a pain in the butt to her, Serena was still family, and Rei wanted to make up for it.

"You know Darien's a real jerk!" Rei said to Serena as Rei looked at her with guilt in her eyes. "I know Rei." Serena said.

"You should have some ice cream. It always cheers you up Serena!" Rei said smiling slightly. She was trying to help Serena feel better.

Serena looked at Rei and growled. "I'm not hungry!" Serena said. Rei looked at her as her eyes widened. Serena not hungry?! Was she in some type of dream?

"You're not hungry?" Rei asked surprised. Serena then slumped down in her chair, yet again growling at Rei. "WHY DOES EVERYBODY ALWAYS ASSUME I'M HUNGRY?" Serena said angrily.

She wasn't meaning to take it out on Rei. She was just very upset with Darien. How could he cheat on her? Weren't they destined to be together? Or did that not matter to him at all?

While Darien was at his place, he felt horrible. He had just broken up with the girl of his dreams. Serena. He then decided to call her up, but she didn't answer her phone.

If only he hadn't cheated on her with Rei, and had told her about losing the scholarship to his dream school in America. Maybe she would have understood. She's a very understanding person. Yet again it's too late to go back and fix everything since she now hated his guts.

After talking to Rei, Serena went home. When she got home she cried in her room. She was burying her face into the pillow with salty tears coming down her cheeks. The poor thing was heartbroken by Darien's decision.

After hearing her cry, her mother went upstairs to check on her. "Serena Darling!" Her mother said as she knocked on Serena's door. "GO AWAY!" Serena said as she yelled at her mother.

Serena just wanted to be alone. She didn't want anybody to come in. "Serena darling, please let me in." Serena's mother said sweetly.

She didn't know what had gotten into her daughter, but she was very worried about her. Serena then gave up. "Alright, come in." Serena said as she hugged her pillow.

Luna had come in with Serena's mom. Luna was very confused, as to why Serena was crying. She then realized it was Darien. The way Serena looked gave it away. Serena was heartbroken.

As her mother walked to her, so did Luna. Her mother sat next to her and Luna sat next to her too. Serena's mom was petting Serena on the head. "Sweetie. Did something happen at Darien's today?" Her mom asked looking worried at her.

Serena sobbed even more. That name broke her heart just a little more. Her mother could see that, and she felt bad. She then looked at Serena.

"Mom Darien broke up with me!" Serena said as she cried even more. Her mother looked a little shocked as she said "Darien broke up with me." Serena and Darien had been together two years and he broke up with her?

What was his reason for breaking up with her daughter? Why did he hurt her so badly? Did she do something inappropriate? Did Serena embarrass him?! Lots of thoughts went through her mother's head. She wanted to help her little Serena the best she could.

Serena felt as if the world was ending. Her boyfriend broke up with her, and cheated on her with her best friend. Finding out all of this today. She was heartbroken. So heartbroken that she didn't feel like eating.

"I'm very sorry to hear that baby." Her mother said as she brought Serena closer to her. "It's ok mom." Serena said as she closed her eyes taking deep breathe in then letting it out.

**AN: Well you guys asked for Chapter Two. A special thank you to MoonStarDutchess for the amazing idea! I can't wait to write Chapter Three for you guys. Remember to R&R! See you in Chapter Three! **

_**-Allimay **_


	3. My best friend

Sapphires and Diamonds

Written by: Allimay

Chapter Three: My best friend

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON. SAILOR MOON IS OWNED BY NAOKO TAKEUCHI. I ONLY OWN MY OC'S! PLEASE SUPPORT THE FOLLOWING RELEASE!**

My best friend

The next day after Darien and Serena's break up, Serena went to the arcade to clear her mind. Rei was there and she saw Serena there. "Hey Serena!" Rei said as she smiled and walked to her.

"Oh, hey Rei." Serena said happily. Rei was glad to see Serena happy. "Hey Serena, you want to play a game with me?" Rei asked Serena as Serena looked over at Andrew. "Yeah! Let's play the new Sailor V game!" Serena said looking happily at Rei.

As the girls played the video game, Andrew came over and served them two cold cream sodas. "Here Andrew. Let me pay for the drinks." Serena said. Andrew was surprised that Serena was offering to buy the drinks. She really had matured the past few days.

"Serena I insist on paying for the drinks." Rei said. "No Rei. I would like to pay for them. After all you are my best friend." Serena said smiling at her.

"Best friend." That word rung into Rei's mind over and over again. Rei then started to cry, which startled Serena. "R-Rei why are you crying?" Serena said panicking. Was it something I said?!

"Yes." Rei said. "You said I was your best friend." Rei said sniffling and wiping her tears away. "That means a lot to me Serena. Thank you!" Rei said as she hugged Serena.

Serena was at a loss of words, but hugged her back anyways. "You're welcome." Serena said smiling. "You're welcome."

That day Serena and Rei were spending a lot of time together. Serena came over to the temple to help Rei out with cleaning. In their free time they'd put a picture of Darien on Rei's large dart board and throw darts at his picture. They admit it was immature of them to do, but it's how they got through it.

As Serena got to the temple, she set her stuff down in Rei's room. She was having a sleepover with Rei, since they were having a meeting at the temple the next day. This way Serena wouldn't be late. She was pretty much late to everything.

While the clock struck 12am, the girls played their music. Rei put her Avril Lavigne CD into the CD player. Her favorite song was girlfriend. So she played it.

Serena and rei then jumped onto the bed and giggled after the song was over. They had the best time together. After the girls we done bouncing around, they decided to do their makeup. When they were done with that it was lights out and off to bed

**AN: I'm really sorry about not updating in a while. I've been super busy with stuff so please forgive me. I love you all and I hope to see you guys in the next chapter! DON'T FORGET TO R&R! **

_**-Allimay **_


	4. The Talk

Sapphires and Diamonds

Chapter Four: The Talk

Written by: Allimay

**AN: Alright. Here it is. You guys have been begging for it. Here's Chapter Four. I'm impressed by the reviews I've gotten. They're all nice reviews! I'm so happy XD Almost every day I get an email with getting either a new follower. Or a new review. So I wanna say thank you to you all! (: A special thanks to MoonStarDutchess for pointing out something about song lyrics. Thank you and I am sorry about that. I was actually tired and in a rush. Anyways… to the disclaimer! **

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON. SAILOR MOON IS OWNED BY NAOKO TAKEUCHI. I ONLY OWN MY OC'S! PLEASE SUPPORT THE FOLLOWING RELEASE!**

**THE TALK**

A few days after the scouts meeting, Serena had just gotten back from the movies with Rei. They went to go see Pride and Prejudice. The girls had the best time and talked in British accents. When they got back Serena went into her room with Rei, and the two of them listened to Mariko Kouda for a while. (**AN: Mariko Kouda did a lot of the music for the Marmalade boy series. Her most famous songs from Marmalade Boy are Moment and Saigo No Yakusoku.**)

It had been a while since the girls had seen a good movie. Especially a good romance film. "Kira Knightly did a good job at portraying Elizabeth Bennett, didn't she?" Serena said. Rei nodded. "Yeah. It felt like I was in the book itself." Rei said as she twirled around the room.

"I'm so glad we went to see it Rei." Serena said smiling at her best friend. Rei smiled back. "Me too Serena." Rei said as she held Serena's hand.

When Rei left, Serena's mom came into her room. "Serena darling, we have something to tell you." Her mother said. "Okay?" Serena said confused.

When the Tsukinos got to the kitchen table, they sat down with Serena. Serena was very confused as to why she was there, and why they had to talk to her. "Umm… Mom, dad? What is it that you need to tell me?" Serena asked.

Her parents smiled at her. "Serena darling, have you ever thought about moving to Hokkaido?" Serena's mother asked with a smile. Serena's face lit up. "Yes I have!" Serena said happily. "Well your great aunt needs help with taking care of herself." Serena's mother said as she held Serena's hand.

"She's getting very old Serena, and she wants you to come and live in Hokkaido with her." Her father Kenji said as he looked at her seriously. Serena looked excited. It was time she had a change of scenery in her life. Besides she hasn't seen her cousins Jessica and Jane in a long time. It'll be Fun for a change.

"Mom what about school?" Serena said. Never in a million years did her parents think she'd say that in her life. Her mother then turned to look at Serena's father and laughed. "Serena you'll be attending your last year of high school there in Hokkaido." Her father said smiling. "That is if you choose to go live in Hokkaido with your great aunt Nini."

Serena was so happy to hear this news. Although she was happy, what was she going to tell the scouts? Many thoughts raced through her head and she looked at her mom and dad. "How much time do I have to think about moving?" Serena said looking serious.

"You have three weeks to think about it." Her mother said seriously. Serena then nodded. "We want you to decide if this is what you want to do." Kenji said as he looked at her. "Just know we aren't forcing you to leave." Serena's mother said. Serena then left after they were done talking.

"Only three weeks…?" Serena asked herself. "Well I should make the best decision for myself." Serena said. "I can't please everybody." Serena said looking at Luna. "That settles it." Serena kept talking as Luna sat on her bed.

"Luna could you help me pack my suitcase?" Serena said sweetly. "I'm moving to Hokkaido." Serena said as she looked in the mirror and smiled.

**AN: Hey guys! Thank you for waiting so Patiently for Chapter Four! (: I assure you that Sapphire will be shown shortly. I'm just waiting for the right time. If you're wondering how I make this story, I'll tell you. I think of a series of chain of events that would be best to happen. For example: What if Serena/Usagi left the scouts? Well I write that down and come up with some more great ideas and put them into my chapters. To be completely honest, these ideas just pop into my mind, and when I have writers block I listen to Mariko Kouda's moment. Songs can actually help you write FanFiction. So if you're stuck I suggest you listen to some music when you make your Fanfic. It may not work for everyone, but this is just one of my methods I use A LOT! **

**Well I love you all! (: REMEMBER TO R&R! (: **

_**-Allimay **_


	5. HokkaidoHokkaido here I come!

Sapphires and Diamonds

Written by: Allimay

Chapter five: I'm leaving for Hokkaido/Hokkaido here I come

**Serena: Grrrr Alli you forgot to update! **

**Me: GOMENASAI! (I'm sorry) I've been busy with a lot of stuff and I've decided that Sapphires and diamonds will NOT be a REALLY long story. Which means chapters will be longer. I'm sort of working on stuff for school so I'm really sorry about the delay. I hope you guys understand (: **

**Serena: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT GOING TO MAKE THE STORY LONGER! I HAVE FEELINGS TOO YOU KNOW! **

**Me: Serena Shut up or I'll turn this into a Sailor Moon and Dragon Ball Z crossover! **

**Serena: NO! PLEASE DON'T I DON'T LIKE VEGETA! **

**Me: Nobody likes Vegeta! **

**Serena: EXCEPT BULMA! **

**Me: Serena could you shut up now! **

**Serena Okay fine, but I want to do the disclaimer! **

**Me: Alright go ahead **

**Serena: ALLIMAY DOES NOT OWN SAILOR MOON. SAILOR MOON IS OWNED BY NAOKO TAKEUCHI. SHE ONLY OWNS HER OC'S! PLEASE SUPPORT THE FOLLOWING RELEASE! **

**I'm leaving for Hokkaido/Hokkaido here I come**

That morning Serena got up earlier than usual. She didn't want to be late for the meeting the scouts were having today. Especially since she was going to tell them that she was moving to Hokkaido. She knew it would break their hearts to see Sailor Moon leave but, it was what's best for her, and what's best for her is leaving Tokyo so she will NEVER have to see Darien again. (AN: That's what she thinks….)

When Serena got there she saw Ami and Rei waving to her. She had no clue where Mina and Lita were, so she sat down in the temple with Ami and Rei. The three girls sat there until Lita and Mina came. They were officially thirty minutes late and the girls started their meeting.

"So Serena what did you want to tell us?" Mina said curiously. Serena then bit her lip looking at the girls. "C'mon Serena." Lita said.

"Yeah c'mon Serena, tell us!" Ami said impatiently. "Well alright." Serena said. She then took a deep breath. "I'm moving to Hokkaido." Serena said as she it out. (AN: Think of breathe in and out hopefully I've explained this well enough.)

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" Mina said as her eyes widened. "S-Serena, you can't leave us!" Rei said shocked. "You're Sailor Moon Serena!" Ami said. "Yeah Serena, we NEED you!" Lita said with a pleading tone.

"Girls, I have already made my decision, and I'm leaving to stay with my aunt." Serena said calmly. The girls just looked at Serena with shock.

"Okay, FINE! DON'T THINK ABOUT HOW WE'RE GOING TO FEEL!" Rei said snappishly at Serena. Serena couldn't believe it. Rei was yet again, back to yelling at her.

She knew they weren't happy, but couldn't Rei think about her for once and not think about herself?! This is one of the many reasons why Serena was not best friends with Rei. Rei flips out very easily.

"Rei, it's the right thing for me to do." Serena said. Rei then made a fist. "YOU IDIOT!" Rei said as Rei punched Serena in the face.

"REI-CHAN!" The girls said angrily. The girls then walked to Serena and comforted her. "I'm sorry guys." Serena said crying.

"Hey, it's okay Serena, we support your decision." Lita said kindly. "Y-You do?" Serena asked while sniffling.

"Yes, we do Serena!" Mina said. Mina then looked over at Rei and growled. "You should be ashamed of yourself Rei!" Mina said while she growled.

"Yeah, you had no right to punch Serena!" Said Lita as she look angrily at Rei. Rei then looked down and growled. She then walked inside the temple to cool off.

"Serena, you promise to come visit us?" Ami said. "Yeah Serena! You promise right?" Lita said to her. Serena then giggled. "Yes girls, I promise." Serena said.

The clock at the temple then struck twelve. (AN: No not twelve am! What do you think this is Cinderella?!) "Well it's time for me to go girls." Serena said as she went and hugged the girls. "We'll miss you Sere!" Lita said.

"I'll miss you guys too!" Serena said as she cried yet again. Serena then grabbed her bag, and left. She left to go back home to get her suitcase so she had her luggage.

_**12:30pm **_

"Alright let's see here…." Serena said as she looked at her suitcase. "I've got my clothes, my money, my wallet, my pillow, and of course I have Luna." Serena said smiling.

As Serena rolled her suitcase out of her room, she hugged her parents and her little brother Sammy goodbye. "Goodbye mom, goodbye dad." Serena said crying. "And most of all, goodbye little brother." Serena said as she held onto Sammy while crying.

Sammy look at her with tears in his eyes. "G-goodbye boogerbrain…" Sammy said as her cried even more. "Don't give mom and dad a hard time while I'm gone, okay?" Serena said as she cried.

"O-Okay." Sammy said as he wiped his tears. Serena then hugged her parents again for the last time until she saw them again. "Well see you guys later!" Serena said smiling.

"Have a safe flight honey!" Her father said smiling as a tear fell from his face. "Call us when you get to Hokkaido sweetie!" Her mother said as she waved goodbye to her. "I will mom!" Serena said as she opened the door. She then rolled out her suitcase with the traveling carriage for Luna and walked out.

_**12:45Pm **_

When Serena got onto her plane she sat down in the window seat. While this happened a strange young man who looked about the same age as Serena came and sat down next to her. As Serena looked over at him she thought he was quite the looker. She then started blushing as he looked at her.

"Are you okay miss?" Sapphire said as he looked at her. That voice sounded so familiar. Serena then looked at the man and blinked. "S-Sapphire?! Is that really you?!"

He then laughed. "Why yes it is Serena." Sapphire said as he laughed. It was good to see Serena again.

"Why are you on this flight to Hokkaido?" She asked with curiosity. "Well I'm actually coming home from a photo shoot in Tokyo." Sapphire said. "Y-You're a model?!" Asked Serena.

"No Serena, I'm a photographer for a modeling company in Hokkaido." Sapphire said smiling. "Really?" Serena said with a big smile plastered on her face.

"Really!" Sapphire said. She then looked at him and he looked very curious as to why she was alone. "So why are you here Serena?" Sapphire said with curiosity.

"Well I'm moving to Hokkaido to live with my aunt." She said. "That's great that you're doing that to help your family." Sapphire said smiling.

"So where's Tuxedo mask?" Sapphire asked. "You mean Tuxedo BLEH!" Serena said while making the sound of vomit. "Yeah! Where is he?" Sapphire asked.

"He's back in Tokyo with the scouts." Serena said. "Oh." Sapphire said. "Did something happen?" Sapphire asked with concern.

"Yeah." Serena said as she sighed. "He cheated on me with my use to be best friend and then dumped me." Serena said as she sighed once more.

He then kissed her cheek. "If I were your boyfriend, I would have NEVER done that to you." Sapphire said smiling. Serena then blushed.

As the two of them flirted on the plane, Sapphire looked at Serena with a serious look. "Serena." Sapphire said. "Yes Sapphire?" Serena said to him. "M-may I be your boyfriend?" Sapphire said

Serena then blushed. "Yes. Yes you may be my boyfriend Sapphire!" Serena said happily. Sapphire then smiled and kissed Serena deeply.

At that point, Serena knew this would the start to a new romance. Anew romance with her and Sapphire.

_**To be continued…. **_

**AN: Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter. I changed this up quite a bit… As you can see it's WAY longer. Oh, by the way, I'll be coming out with a new fanfic after this one! ^^ Except it might not be a Sailor Moon one. It might be an Inuyasha fanfic, KilalaxShippo. Well thanks for reading Gotta go and make chapter six now. Remember to R&R! Byeee**

**~ Allimay**


	6. Sapphire meets Aunt Nini

Sapphires and Diamonds

Written by: Allimay

Chapter Six: Sapphire meets aunt Nini

**AN: I bet you're excited to see what happens! (: If so I'm glad you're liking this story. If you have any ideas just PM me and I'll credit you in the next chapter. Also I have some ideas for new stories. Details will be at the end of the chapter. Now to the disclaimer!**

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON. SAILOR MOON IS OWNED BY NAOKO TAKEUCHI. I ONLY OWN MY OC'S! PLEASE SUPPORT THE FOLLOWING RELEASE! **

**Sapphire meets aunt Nini and the twins **

Once Serena and Sapphire got off of their plane, Serena grabbed her luggage and Luna. "Hey Sapphire, could you help me please?" Serena said sweetly.

"Sure thing!" Sapphire said as he got his stuff into the taxi. Once his luggage was in the taxi trunk, he went to go help Serena with her luggage. "It's awfully kind of you to help me with my bags Sapphire." Serena said blushing.

"It's no problem, after all you are my girlfriend." Sapphire said. When Luna heard this it felt like she had jumped out of her skin. Boyfriend was all that Luna could hear in her mind. Had she been asleep for that long?

"Serena! You never told me he was your new boyfriend!" Luna said shocked. "That's because you were asleep Luna." Serena said as she giggled.

"Besides me and Sapphire really like each other." Serena said. "Yeah, we have A LOT in common." Sapphire said as he kissed his girlfriend on her cheek.

"Well, shouldn't you two get to know each other before rushing into a relationship?" Luna asked. Serena sighed. "Luna Sapphire and I got to know each other on the plane." Serena said with a huff. She was quite annoyed with the way Luna was acting.

"Yeah, it was an hour and a half flight and we didn't know what else to do." Sapphire said while he blushed. "An hour and a half!" Luna said.

"Yes Luna, an hour and a half." Serena said. "Serena you should have woken me up!" Luna said angrily.

"Luna, you needed sleep. I wasn't going to make you stay up if you were tired." Serena said. Luna then sighed. "Thank you Serena." Luna said.

"You're welcome Luna." Serena said with a smile. "Well how about we go and get you to your aunts house Serena?" Sapphire said as he kissed her cheek.

"Sure thing." Serena said as she giggled. "Alright." Sapphire said. As Sapphire got Serena's stuff into the trunk, they were off to aunt Nini's in the taxi cab.

When they got to aunt Nini's, Serena grabbed her stuff and Sapphire opened the door for her. Darien only did that when he felt like it. Sapphire on the other hand was gentleman and would always open the door for a lady.

"Why thank you Sapphire." Serena said as she started to giggle a little. He thought it was adorable when she giggled. As soon as they opened the door aunt Nini's dog Sparkles came and jumped onto Serena.

"Why hello there Sparkles, how are you?" Serena asked as Sparkles the Yorkie jumped onto her barking. When Luna saw Sparkles, Luna meowed from being scared. When Sparkles heard this Sparkles came towards Luna Sparkles sniffed Luna and then licked her.

"Oh this is completely embarrassing!" Luna said as she was getting licked. Sparkles had then stopped. "Hi I'm Sparkles." Sparkles said sitting down next to Luna. "I'm Luna!" Luna said shocked.

"Want to be friends?" Sparkles asked Luna as she gave Luna her classic puppy eyes. "Sure why not." Luna said with a sigh. "Yay!" Sparkles said as she licked Luna's face.

As Serena put her stuff in the living room, aunt Nini came in and hugged her. "Oh Serena Elizabeth, it's so good to see you." Aunt Nini said as she hugged Serena and kissed Serena's cheek.

"It's good to see you too Aunt Nini!" Serena said. "Serena, who is this handsome young man?" Nini asked.

"Oh, aunt Nini this is my boyfriend." Serena said cheerfully. Aunt Nini then laughed. "Heavens darling you're funny, he looks nothing like Darien!" Aunt Nini said laughing a bit.

"Aunt Nini, I broke up with Darien." Serena said. Aunt Nini then looked sad. "I'm terribly sorry dear, I had no idea." Aunt Nini said as she looked down ashamed.

"It's okay aunt Nini." Serena said smiling. "Now that, that is out of the way, how about you get settled inside your room Sere." Aunt Nini said smiling.

"Of course." Serena said smiling. Serena then gave her aunt a hug and walked her stuff into her new room as Sapphire tagged along. When Serena opened the door, she saw a 1960's styled room. Serena couldn't believe it was her room.

The walls were hand painted by the professional painter aunt Nini hired. "Such a beautiful room." Serena said as she looked the black and white elegant walls.

In Serena's room there was a black steel frame on the bed with black and silver satin pillows and a black blanket with a lost flower on it. One the floor Serena's floor was a black carpet with black and white checkered rug which stood at the door.

Sapphire was at a loss for words. Serena's room was absolutely gorgeous. Serena smiled. "Do you like it Sapphire?" Serena asked.

"Like it, I LOVE it!" Sapphire said smiling. Serena then hugged him. "Oh thank you Sapphire!" Serena said as she hugged him.

"You're welcome Serena." Sapphire said. He hadn't been hugged by a girl in a really long time. Not since Prisma broke his heart to be with Rubeus.

"Sapphire, could I ask you a question?" Serena said as she poked her two index fingers together while blushing. "Sure Sere, what's your question?" Sapphire asked.

"C-Could we go for coffee tomorrow morning?" Serena asked as she blushed yet again. "Of course!" Sapphire said.

"What should I wear tomorrow?" Serena asked. "Anything." Sapphire said.

Aunt Nini then walked into Serena's room. "Oh Serena darling what do you think of the room?" Aunt Nini said smiling. "I love it aunt Nini." Serena said.

"You know, this use to be my art room." Aunt Nini said. "You paint?" Serena asked in a surprised tone.

"Well, I use to." Aunt Nini said smiling. "That was until I have your two bratty cousins." Aunt Nini said in a joking tone.

Serena giggled. Aunt Nini was a very fun person to be around. "Oh aunt Nini, you're so funny!" Serena said.

Sapphire then smiled. "Is it okay if I take your lovely niece out for coffee tomorrow morning?" Sapphire asked. "Why my darling Sapphire, of course you can take my little Serena out tomorrow for coffee." Aunt Nini said.

"Oh aunt Nini thank you!" Serena said as she hugged her. "Sapphire do you mind to come over for Serena's welcoming party tonight?" Aunt Nini asked.

"Of course, I'd be delighted to come!" Sapphire said. "You planned a welcoming party for me?" Serena asked.

"Darling, of course I did!" Aunt Nini said hugging Serena. "Oh aunt Nini thank you!" Serena said as she hugged her aunt.

"When should I come back over?" Sapphire asked. "Come back at 6:00pm Sapphire dear!" Aunt Nini said. "Also come in something nice Sapphire." Aunt Nini said as Sapphire hugged Serena.

"See you later beautiful." Sapphire said smiling. "See you, later handsome." Serena said as she kissed him.

As Sapphire left aunt Nini looked over to Serena. "Serena darling don't just stand there go and get ready for tonight." Aunt Nini said in a rushing tone.

"Aunt Nini, I have nothing to wear!" Serena said. "Serena darling, your closet is filled with dresses now hurry up and pick something." Aunt Nini said.

"Alright." Serena said, as she went to her closet and saw what looked like a million dresses in a closet. "Now let's see here." She said as she looked through the closet for something elegant to wear.

Tonight was the night she stood on the standard of beauty.

**AN: Hey guys! So I'm going to start making more fics while making this and after making this one. I have multiple ideas for another sailor moon fanfiction. Some are crossovers, but here are my ideas. There's: Say yes Juliet! (Ship: KousagixJaden) Letters to Sapphire (Inspried by Letters to John. Ship: SerenaxSapphire) Forbidden (Ship: ReixInuyasha) The Moon kingdoms jewels (A possible Sapphires and Diamonds sequel. Also SerenaxSapphire) and How do I live? (LitaxSesshomaru). Those are all of my ideas for stories. Also I'm going to make the story longer so you guys get more romance. Make sure to R&R! Well, I love you guys! Byeeeee**

**~ Allimay **


	7. Aunt Nini's party & a new threat

Sapphires and Diamonds

Chapter Seven: Aunt Nini's party & a new threat

Written by: Allimay

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON. SAILOR MOON IS OWNED BY NAOKO TAKEUCHI. I ONLY OWN MY OC'S! PLEASE SUPPORT THE FOLLOWING RELEASE! **

**Aunt Nini's fabulous party & a new threat**

_**3:45pm **_

"Let's see here…" Serena said as she went through her large closet. She then picked up a gorgeous aquamarine terrace dress. (**AN: Think of an Audrey Heburn dress. If you don't know who she is, google her**) "I really like this one!" Serena said. She then went to the bathroom in her room and changed in there.

When she came out she looked absolutely stunning. "Wow." She said as she looked at herself in the mirror. "I look amazing!" Serena said with happiness.

She then went to aunt Nini's room. It literally looked like a palace. Aunt Nini had a king sized bed with white and crème sheets, and a crème bed frame. Not to mention all of the posters of Frank Sinatra hanging on her walls.

"Aunt Nini!" Serena said. "Yes darling!" Aunt Nini said as she came out with beautiful curls. "I was thinking about borrowing some makeup, that's if it's okay with you." Serena said.

"Darling you're seventeen now, you're allowed to wear makeup!" Aunt Nini said as went towards the dresser with her lash curler. "Thank you aunt Nini!" Serena said as she hugged her aunt tightly, making it hard for her to breathe.

"You're welcome darling, now could you please let go?" Aunt Nini asked as she couldn't breathe. "Oh aunt Nini I'm sorry!" Serena exclaimed.

"It's quite alright child, go and see your cousins, they should be downstairs getting ready." Aunt Nini said. "Alright aunt Nini." Serena said happily.

_**5:45pm **_

Two hours had passed and Serena was very excited to see her boyfriend. "I wonder if he rented a tux." Serena said aloud. Her cousin Jessica then looked at her confused. "Who rented a tux Serena?" Jessica asked.

"Is that hunky boyfriend of yours from Tokyo showing up?" Jane asked excitedly. Serena then growled. "You mean that royal pain in the butt named Darien?" Serena asked annoyed.

"Did something happen Sere?" Jane asked. "Yeah, that jerk cheated on me when I was in Tokyo." Serena said as she then sat in the crème recliner.

"Oh Sere, we're sorry to hear about that!" Jane and Jessica said. Serena then sighed. "Don't worry, it's okay guys, besides I have a new boyfriend." Serena said with a smile.

The girls then looked at her shocked. "What's his name, what does he look like, is he better looking than Darien, does he have a car?!" The girls asked as Serena sat there not knowing how to answer their questions all at once.

"His name is Sapphire." Serena said as she looked dreamily. "Is he coming tonight?!" Jane asked.

"Yes, my darling Sapphire is coming tonight." Serena said. "Which by the way, what time is it?" Serena asked.

"5:55pm, why do you ask?" Jane asked. "CRAP, I've got to go and get my jewelry on!" Serena said as she jumped out of the recliner and ran to her room.

_**6:30pm **_

Serena was getting a drink of water as Sapphire came over and put his hands over her eyes. "Guess who." He said. Serena then giggled. "Prince charming?" Serena asked as she giggled.

"Correct!" Sapphire said laughing. Serena then took a sip out of her cup of water. "Where were you darling?" Serena asked in a sophisticated tone.

"I was in the bathroom." Sapphire said. As Sapphire said that, a pair of drunken twins were laughing hysterically. "Oh my, you're completely hilarious!" Jane said in a British accent. Jessica then started to laugh.

Sapphire and Serena weren't sure what was going on, that was until Jane took a sip out of her cup of "grape juice" and hiccupped. "You guys!" Serena said shocked.

"You two are drunk!" Sapphire said. The twins then giggled. "Yup!" Jessica said with a hiccup.

"Where's aunt Nini?" Serena said panicking. "How should we know?" Jessica said.

"Yeah." Said Jane. "Hahaha, Vera you just make me laugh when I hear that story!" Aunt Nini said, as she laughed hysterically with her best friend Vera.

"I couldn't believe she would have stepped onto the ping pong ball!" Vera said as she laughed even more. "I know darling, Elaine's story was just too hilarious!" Aunt Nini said laughing even more.

Not know what was so funny, Sapphire didn't know what was so hilarious. He then turned to Serena. "I think I know where she is Serena." Sapphire said as he pointed to a drunken aunt Nini and a drunken Vera sitting on the piano.

Serena just giggled. "Good old aunt Nini." Serena said laughing. Sapphire just stood there shocked.

"Serena, aren't you going to do something?!" Sapphire asked. "Oh calm down darling, she's having fun, besides she's getting older." Serena said. "I think she should be able to have some fun too." Serena replied as she went towards a piece of cheese cake.

_**8:45pm **_

The room began to get quiet, and Jessica saw an unusual figure in the window. Jessica then rubbed her eyes. "I must be seeing things." Jessica said as she looked back at her sister.

"_I… can see you have an excellent source of energy….." _Said a quiet voice in the window. Jessica then turned around, the shadow that she thought wasn't real was following her.

Not knowing what to do, Jessica ran to Luna. "Luna!" Jessica yelled as she ran upstairs. Luna heard this and jumped off the bed.

"What is it Jessica?" Luna said. "L-Luna, I'm hearing t-this voice, and I think it's following me." Jessica said scared.

"Hmm, that's strange." Luna said. "Have you told Serena?" Luna asked.

"N-No, but I think that shadows after one of us." Jessica said. Luna then sighed. "Go and tell Serena about this shadow Jessica." Luna said.

"A-alright." Jessica said as she ran downstairs. As she ran downstairs the shadow appeared in front of her, revealing herself to Jessica. "Boo!" Said Queen Kara.

Queen Kara had the same wavy hair Queen Beryl did. Yet it was much longer and it was black. She also looked younger and she wore a long dark purple dress that touched the floor. Her skin was the same color as Beryl's and her eyes were a dark purple color, which if her enemy looked into them they'd surely surrender.

Jessica than screamed. "HELP!" Jessica said screaming. "SERENA HELP!" Jessica said screaming again.

Serena heard this and dropped her class of grape juice, thus having the glass break, and the juice to spill onto the floor. "Sapphire, Jessica's in trouble." Serena said. Sapphire then took her hand and ran with her upstairs.

Serena then ran into her room and grabbed her brooch. "MOON, PRISM, POWER!" Serena said as she held her brooch up. She then transformed into sailor moon and ran out her bedroom door.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Serena said as she stood there in her signature pose. "Who are you?" Queen Kara asked.

"Your worst nightmare, you slimy witch!" Serena said. Sapphire then stood next to her. "I am Sailor Moon, champion of justice! On behalf of the moon, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you!" Serena said. "Oh yeah, you and what army sweetheart?" Queen Kara asked as she laughed.

"Please sailor moon, do something!" Jessica said as she couldn't breathe. Queen Kara then kept a strong grip onto Jessica's neck after Jessica said that. As Queen Kara's grip was crushing Jessica's neck, the Orion's belt symbol appeared onto her forehead. (**AN: Kind of like how Luna found out Ami was Sailor Mercury**)

"Sailor Orion?" Luna thought curiously. "We have a NEW sailor scout!" Luna said as she looked happy.

Queen Kara then saw the Orion's belt symbol on Jessica's forehead. "WHAT?!" Queen Kara asked shocked. "Another SAILOR BRAT?!" Queen Kara said as she dropped Jessica.

Luna then ran to the room and grabbed Jessica's pen. Once Luna came back she dropped the pen into Jessica's pen. "Jessica take this pen click it, and say: Orion Star Power!" Luna said.

Jessica then nodded and clicked then pen. "Orion Star Power!" Jessica said loudly. She then turned into Sailor Orion.

Queen Kara then laughed. "How about we play a card game girls!" Queen Kara said smirking, as she pulled out a deck of tarot cards and threw them at Serena and Jessica. "LOOK OUT!" Luna said scared.

The girls then dodged the cards. When the cards hit the floor, it cut the carpet in half. "What do I do Luna?" Jessica asked. "Use Orion's iron belt whip lash!" Luna said as she threw Jessica a steel belt with Orion's belt onto it.

"Alright." Jessica said. She then straightened the belt out, and stared at Queen Kara. "Orion's belt whip lash!" Said Jessica as she whipped Queen Kara's hand.

"Ah!" Queen Kara said. "You FOOL!" Queen Kara said as she fell to the floor hold her hand.

"How dare you whip the hand of Queen Kara II, you should be ashamed of yourself!" Queen Kara said in pain. "Next time don't mess with the sailor scouts!" Jessica said getting closer. Before Serena made an attack Queen Kara vanished.

"Luna, who was that?" Serena asked. Luna's eyes then widened. "Girls come inside Serena's room and I'll explain everything." Said Luna.

_**To be continued…. **_

**AN: Hey guys! So, what did you think of Queen Kara? She's pretty scary huh? Well just to let you know, she isn't dead. She used her mind controlling powers to vanish from the scouts. She has two other henchman but you won't see them till Chapter 9. Their names are Hugo and Xavier. Sorry for the lack of updating faster. I had to save and write this for 2 days. So I'm terribly sorry for the wait. **

**Well, that pretty much covers it. Remember to R&R and PM if you have any suggestions. Also I'm bringing in Catsy, Avery, Bertie, Prisma, Diamond, and Rubeus. I'm not bringing emerald back because she's so mean and annoying. I love you all and I'll see you in Chapter 8. **

**PS. For chapter 8 I'll be using some of the dialogue from chapter 7 before we start chapter 8 just to make it cooler. Well I'm off to write chapter 8! Byeeeee**

**~ Allimay**


End file.
